Multiple-device interaction rises in contrast to a development bottleneck encountered by single-device application. Currently, full-touchscreen smartphones and tablet devices have reached a saturation degree, and users are used to handing off between multiple screens; however, many products do not allow the users to freely hand off between multiple devices.
In a use scenario of multiple devices, to enable the multiple devices as a whole to intelligently deliver optimal experience to a consumer, Apple Inc. performs in-depth fusion and interactive connection on a Mac OS on a computer and an iOS system on a mobile terminal, so that by using a handoff (handoff) function, a user who previously writes an email on an iPhone can continue writing the email on a Mac, or a user who previously browses a webpage on a Mac can continue browsing the same page on an iPad. Provided that the user logs in to a same iCloud account on the devices and the devices are approaching each other, everything may be performed automatically.
During implementation of task handoff by using the handoff function, the following disadvantages are found: When a user is browsing a webpage or watching a video on a Mac, and another user is using the user's iPad, the another user may perceive, on the iPad, an operation performed by the user because content that is currently displayed on the Mac may be synchronized to the iPad by using the handoff function, which may lead to privacy disclosure. In another aspect, when the user is editing an email on the Mac and leaves for a while, a child may play on the iPad, which may result in loss of content of the email being edited by the user.